Consoles are known in the art. One class of console generally comprises a framework that defines at least one lower cabinet for receiving and supporting equipment, such as computer and other electronic equipment. Consoles are used in a variety of different applications, including in control rooms, on trading floors, and in operations centers. Consoles are typically used in the place of generic office equipment as consoles offer several advantages. A first advantage is that consoles provide an enhanced human machine interface by positioning equipment in the most useful and efficient positions. Consoles are often purpose-built for use in a specific application. A second advantage of consoles is that they can be adapted to receive large amounts of equipment at each work station.
One type of console generally known in the art is designed for use in observation or control type applications where there is a need for a person positioned at the console to see over the console. There may be a need to see over the console at a downward angle when the console is positioned at a vertically elevated position to provide superior viewpoints. A console that affords good sightlines over the console is sometimes referred to as a “low profile” console. A low profile console may be suitable for use on a bridge of a ship, in a prison control room, on a trading floor, or in an air traffic control tower. Consoles of this type generally comprise a lower cabinet and a work surface disposed on or above the cabinet. The work surface can be used for any number of purposes including, among other things, to support various types of equipment, such as displays, keyboards, telephones, turrets, printers and writing surfaces. Some existing consoles define a receiving portion at or in the work surface for partly or wholly receiving a display or other piece of equipment. The positioning of the display partly or wholly in the receiving portion reduces or eliminates the height by which the display extends above the work surface, thereby providing an operator with a better sightline over the display and console. Other consoles support one or more displays wholly above the work surface. For example, some consoles have a support structure disposed at or near the rear side of the console on which a display or other equipment can be mounted. One example is shown in FIGS. 7A and 8A. Known types of support structures include mounting rails, and low rising mounting walls such as a slatwalls or pegboards.
Previous consoles have been designed to ensure ergonomic standards were met with respect to a seated person for issues such as knee well space and work surface height. Continuous improvements have been made to previous consoles to allow for the work surface to be raised and lowered, allowing the person the option to either sit or stand at their respective workstations. However, the fundamental console design of emulating a desk has not changed.
One general limitation of known low profile consoles is that the height, depth, or combination of height and depth of the consoles restricts the downwardly directed sightlines of an operator over the console. For example, a person's downward sightlines will improve as the depth of the console is reduced. Similarly, the downward sightlines will also improve as the height of the console is reduced. However, a number of requirements have generally limited the amount by which the dimensions of consoles have been reduced. Although a reduction in the size of a console would increase the sightlines over the console, other practicalities generally come into play. For instance, the need for equipment storage and cable management is usually a limitation. If the dimensions of a console are reduced by too much, the console may not be capable of receiving all of the necessary equipment. Furthermore, many existing consoles have large or otherwise bulky frame members that reduce the amount of available space within the console.
Another practicality is that the top side of most consoles serves as a work surface, meaning that the top of the console must be at an ergonomically acceptable level. Therefore reducing the height of a console below a certain point has not been a practical option in the past.
For the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a console that maximizes its available interior space. There is also a need for a console with reduced outer dimensions but that still possesses all of the functionality required in a console such as the accommodation and efficient positioning of all of the required equipment. A need also exists for a console that provides improved sightlines over the console without significantly compromising equipment storage and support capabilities. A need also exists for a console that is capable of supporting heavy loads.